Daylight Robbery
Daylight Robbery is the third case in the city of Arlington Heights, created by DiebytheSword. As a result, it is also the third case in the first district, Poinsettia Point. Case Background The Arlington Heights Police Department was informed that a robbery was taking place at the Julius Caesar Bank. When the team got there, the whole place was ransacked and looted. However, Roswell Osborne, CEO of the bank, said that nothing was stolen, save for a few $10,000. Soon, the thief of the bank was revealed to be bank teller Edward Gidley. When Shannon Davenport and the player came to place Edward under arrest, he did not resist arrest. He said that he stole from the bank because he claimed Roswell did not pay the workers enough. He then wanted to be sent immediately to Judge Richter. The judge felt sympathy, but he knew that any crime, from murder to theft, was deplorable, sentencing Edward Gidley to 10 years in jail with a chance of parole in 5 years. After the arrest, the player found out that Roswell Osborne had indeed been underpaying the workers. In a shocking twist of events, the Red Petal had an accomplice nicknamed "Atlanticum Papaver". With the help of magazine publisher Helene Butterfield, the team was able to identify Papaver as civil notary Darlene Blackwell. When Darlene was called, she replied by saying that she could come to talk to the team and to meet near the botanical gardens. When they went there, they indeed found Darlene, but in a worse state than expected. Item Stolen *'$10,000' Place Stolen *'Julius Caesar Bank' Thief *'Edward Gidley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect can pick locks. *The suspect wears anti-aging cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect can pick locks. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes. *The suspect can pick locks. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes. *The suspect can pick locks. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes. *The suspect can pick locks. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes. Killer's Profile *The thief smokes cigarettes. *The thief can pick locks. *The thief uses anti-aging cream. *The thief weighs 150 lbs. *The thief wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Julius Caesar Bank. (Clues: Locked Camera, Torn Flyer; New Suspect: Roswell Osborne) *Talk to Roswell Osborne, CEO of the Julius Caesar Bank. (Prerequisite: Play Julius Caesar Bank as a task) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The thief can pick locks) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Flyer; New Crime Scene: Town Square) *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Wooden Cane, Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Flyer restored) *Examine Wooden Cane. (Result: Insignia) *Examine Insignia. (New Suspect: Cecile Dubois) *Talk to Cecile Dubois, elderly lady. (New Suspect: Janet Engberg; Prerequisite: Insignia identified) *See why Cecile mentioned Janet Engberg, renowned architect. (Prerequisite: Talk to Cecile Dubois) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Note about Theft) *Analyze Note about Theft. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Edward Gidley) *Ask Edward if he robbed the bank. (Prerequisite: Note about Theft analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Department Store. (Clues: Box of Fruit, Satchel; Available at start) *Examine Box of Fruit. (Result: Lighter) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules. (09:00:00; Attribute: The thief smokes cigarettes) *See why Janet just barged into the station. (Prerequisite: Molecules analyzed) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Magazine; New Suspect: Helene Butterfield) *See what Helene has to say about the torn magazine. (Prerequisite: Magazine restored) *Investigate Clock Tower. (Clues: Trash Can, Glass Shards; Available at start) *Eavesdrop on Roswell's phone call. (Prerequisite: Play Clock Tower as a task) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Mask) *Analyze Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The thief wears anti-aging cream) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *See why Cecile's DNA was on the glass shards. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Magazine Rack. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Crate; Available at start) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Check) *Talk to Edward Gidley about his pay getting docked. (Prerequisite: Check restored) *Examine Crate. (Result: Bobby Pin) *Analyze Bobby Pin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The thief wears yellow clothes) *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clue: Footprints; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Footprints. (Result: Helene Butterfield's footprints) *Ask Helene if she was involved with the theft. (New Lab Sample: Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: Helene Butterfield's Footprints identified) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Weighing Scale) *Analyze Weighing Scale. (12:00:00; Attribute: The thief weighs 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Out of Lux: Part 3. (No stars) Out of Lux: Part 3 *Talk to Edward about why he stole. (Available after unlocking The Flowers of Doom) *Investigate Department Store. (Clue: Locked Safe; Prerequisite: Talk to Edward) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe) *Investigate Town Square. (Clue: Surveillance Camera; Prerequisite: Safe opened) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Feed) *Analyze Surveillance Feed. (09:00:00) *Talk to Roswell about the Red Petal. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Surveillance Feed analyzed) *Investigate Julius Caesar Bank. (Clue: Glass Eye; Available after unlocking The Flowers of Doom) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Helene Butterfield's penmanship) *Ask Helene who she thinks the Papaver Atlanticum is. (Prerequisite: Penmanship identified) *Examine Helena's Testimony. (Result: Darlene Blackwell) *Talk to Darlene Blackwell, civil notary, about her alias of the Papaver Atlanticum. (Rewards: Red Beanie, 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Darlene Blackwell identified) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases